


halloween fashion show!  halloween fashion show! halloween fashion show!

by IlliterateButterfly



Series: illiterate’s week of not so scary stories! [3]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlliterateButterfly/pseuds/IlliterateButterfly
Summary: the kids have a Halloween fashion show with a prize!
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez, Seamus Johnson/Krel Tarron
Series: illiterate’s week of not so scary stories! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977703
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	halloween fashion show!  halloween fashion show! halloween fashion show!

**Author's Note:**

> who you gonna call? TROLLHUNTERS!

“Get the lights T.P!”

“Darci you’re closer to them!”

Suddenly the lights went out. “I got them.”

“Thanks C-Bomb you’re the best!”

Then it began in the Lake house, the first ever competitive halloween fashion show. The only competitive part was everyone voting on who had the best costumes. The masterminds and announcers aka Toby and Darci were sitting on the kitchen counter holding spoons as mics. 

Darci had Toby and Claire move the dining table for the stage. She took sheets and hung it across. Finally she got flashlights and put them around the stage for that spotlight effect. Turns out watching one interior decorator video on YouTube makes you pro. 

As the first person started walking Toby and Darci began their jobs as announcers.

“How do I explain this, I heard hair is insured for 1,000 dollars

“Oh really Darci? I really I heard she does car commercials in Japan

“Who is it T.P?

“It’s Regina George!”

One Mary Wang strutted down the makeshift runway. She posed at the end of the stage letting everyone get a good look at her costume. After looking everywhere at every store for this costume Mary was going to have her time to shine.

Once, she finished she turned back around and sashayed to her assigned seat.

“Wonderful costume! Up next it’s the boy-... I mean it’s the girl who lived!“ Toby mixed up his words due to the somewhat unusual costume.

“The girl who lived with her friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger!”

The plan had been for Eli to be Harry Potter but once Aja saw the movies she convinced Steve (which wasn’t that hard) that she should be Harry Potter.

Unlike Mary they didn’t have the cool strut it was more like Aja just dancing, Steve scratching his long wig and eventually taking it off and Eli was pointing his wand all over the place. 

“He or shall not be named would be shaking in his boots after such a wonderful look.”

The next people up we’re Jim and Claire there was a bit of malfunction with one of the flashlights but Steve just slammed it down and all was well again.

“Another costume for us? More like among us-....Hey! You stole those from the theatre department!” Toby cried.

Jim had said they were going to do one of the astronauts from the game among us however, he had overestimated the stock of astronaut costumes at halloween shops. Out of time he stole the Romeo and Juliet costumes. 

“Doth my eyes mistake me or is that a Montague and Capulet together!

Jim pretended to faint into Claire’s arms and she fake cried on the stage. It was almost perfect until….”What movie is that from?” Steve asked.

“I, Toby the announcer take away one point from house gryffindor!”

“But-“

“TWO POINTS!”

They finished their scene with grace. “The next costumes are out of this world!”

Krel had a list of costumes to do. Most of them were scientists or chemicals. One of them was even Skrillex and a disk. Seamus was able to him convince to do something easy.

Seamus was the moon and Krel was the sun. The two of them spun around holding hands. “Awww look at them T.P they shine brighter than any star!”

“The moon is not a star technically speaking.” Krel commented while breaking out of their routine. 

Seamus laughed and gave and pressed a small kiss on Krel’s cheek. 

“Last but not least it’s…...Douxie! I have no idea what you are bud.”

Out came Douxie. He had used a sharpie to color in his new and gave himself whiskers. The boy had switched his usual hoodie to a light gray one. “I’m a mouse...duh.”

Nothing but silence. “I have a job, people and I’m very busy!” Douxie explained.

“Ok, now it’s time to vote! I’ll give everyone a piece of paper to vote then T.P and I will count them!”

The votes were tallied. Everyone voted for the same person. “Everybody it wasn’t even close to the person who won is…...drumroll Darci!”

Darci drumrolled on a counter. “Douxie!”

They had all voted for the costume they thought wouldn’t win. Everyone shared a look and quickly realized that and when they did they all started laughing. “Well that was a bust time to dig into Jimbo’s snacks!”

“What about the prize?” Eli questioned.

The prize. Toby didn’t have one nor did Darci. “That’s our show! Goodnight everybody!” They were promptly yelled at.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fun little Halloween fic! kudos and comments mucho appreciated! critics also mucho appreciated!


End file.
